


Party of Two

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral, Public Sex, Wayne Manor, batfam, dweeby girls being dweebs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle knows how to pick out a dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phandomoftheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/gifts).



She's leaning against one of the excessively extravagent pillars on a canopy bed in a spare room, waiting for Cass to come out of the bathroom so she doesn't have  
to go downstairs alone. It's bad enough, she thinks, that I have to attend a Wayne function when I don't recall ever actually being signed on as a ward. 

Of course, Barbara had pointed out that if she had to go, so did Steph. Also something about Selina Kyle having helped Cass pick out her dress.

That had definitely grabbed her interest. 

Which is probably why she hadn't bailed out the nearest window, that and Dick Grayson had threatened to 'complicate her life' if she didn't 'play nice.'  
Which, _wow, rude_.

She was shaken out of her thoughts, as her eyes snapped to the opening door and her jaw all but literally dropped to the floor. Cass stepped out and leaned against the  
door, initially looking about as comfortable as Steph was with the idea of talking to all the fancy rich folk at the party downstairs. That seemed to change as  
she ran her eyes over her girlfriend.

Sometimes it's easy to forget, Stephanie thinks to herself, that she doesn't actually have to speak to be understood. 

Not by Cass anyway. Steph supposes it's one of those things she never really has to think about, especially given how often she is prone  
to talking anyway and how that small smile that Cassandra makes when she's listening, because she really likes listening to Steph talk,  
and it makes her chest do that fluttering thing. 

That, she supposes, is why she keeps talking anyway. 

Right now she feels that plus a different sort of fluttering feeling, one that feels like it's running in static like patterns over her  
skin in response to the way Cass' cheeks seem to flush.  
She can tell Cass understands, can read her loud and clear, still she says it anyway,

"You look good."  
Cass' lips turn in the barest of smiles. Once, the almost silent girl would have indicated that she already knew, but she supposes they both  
have reached a sort of understanding. About Steph's apparent fondness for talking.

Right now, she feels it's important to be talking about Cass.

"Like, really good. Like wow. That dress, is definitely not holding anything back." She stood up, no longer leaning on the bed frame and started to walk over towards  
Ms. Cain.

With a cheesy smile she propped her elbow on the wall beside Cass and gave a cheeky wink, "course you know, would't mind seeing if it is." 

Cass gave a slightly concerned look before rolling her eyes and leaning forward to kiss Stephanie. Well, it was intended to be a gentle kiss, but maybe it was a mixture  
of how aware she was of her current appearances affect on the blond or maybe it was because Steph just really loved to kiss her girlfriend. Either way, a quick peck  
it most definitely was not.

In fact, one kiss it also could not be called, as Stephanies free hand moved up to settle on Cass' hip and she slowly ran her tongue across Cass' lips. 

Stephanie's eyes opened, she was unsure when they had closed, to see Cass' running up and down as though trying to take in all of Steph from this close a proximity.

Pulling her lips away, but keeping her body close, her thumb shifting and wrinkling the fabric of Cass' dress.

"You like this huh? You like the way I look, when I look at you like this?"

Cass nodded swallowing, her eyes pausing in parts only to dart around momentarily afterwards. Steph loved it, and also loved the challenge of distracting her. 

It was like a game.

A friendly game of course.

Stephanie leaned forward her fingers gripping the hem of Cass' dress and tugging it up until the tips brushed Cass' thigh as she nuzzled against Cassandra's neck and  
gave her ear a sucking kiss. Cassandra's mouth dropped open and a small noise slipped out as her eyes began to droop. Stephanie grinned wider, shifting so her hand was  
braced on the wall as she slid her hand down between Cass' legs and got a noise that sounded almost like an aggressive purr. 

"Fuck you're hot. Like really hot. Like holy shit, have I mentioned that? God I love this, I love you, I love touching you and..." 

Stephanie would have been embarrassed at the like of finesse in her bedroom talk but that between that and her fingers pressing against Cass' cunt Cass was making a stream  
of sharp hissing sounds and more of the purring. 

"I can feel you, I can feel your pulse and... and god hang on." It was too dry, just her fingers. As soon as she dropped to her knees she looked up, "is this okay?  
do you want this? If not that is okay we can, I don't know do..."

"yes. I want." Cass said, her hands moving and stroking at Stephanies hair, tugging her forward. 

"Oh thank god" Stephanie said before using her hands to hold up Cass' skirn and pressing her face between the other girls spread legs. 

She nuzzled her face against her girlfriends panties, taking in the smell before pressing her tongue out and between the crease in Cass' crotch. She made sure to force up as much spit as she could, soaking the material of her girlfriends panties as she rolled her tongue, feeling out her lips under the cloth and grinning when she pressed and felt a nub against her tongue.

She kept it up, rolling her tongue and working her lips and mouth as best she could, testing every combination of a suck here and a press there. A twirl of her tongue at  
such angle while her hands moved further in to try and hold Cass open as best she could.

Cass was growing louder, practically humping her face and the endorphins alone from the satisfaction of making her otherwise silent girlfriend make ridiculous noises and  
bang her fists against the door hard enough the wood might break had Stephanie grinning as best she could with her tongue moving in and out of her mouth like she was having  
the worlds sloppiest make outs with her girlfriends vulva.

With what could probably be described of as a shriek finally had Stephanie slowing down. As much as she loved that she could bring out a string of multiples, that last  
sound was new and it was always best to make sure her partner was doing okay. As she pulled away Cass began to slide down the door, breathing heavy and eyes closed. Face  
flushed. 

Stephanie reached out to brush a shockingly sweaty strand of hair from Cass' face only to have her assassin trained lover grab her hand and tug her in faster than she could blink.

It was always adorable to her, that Cass got so cuddly after she came.

Stephanie curled up in Cass' lap, rolling her tongue in her mouth. It felt dry and almost numb from the frantic rubbing against fabric, no matter how damp.

Stephanie hums softly as Cassandra presses a soft kiss to her forehead. 

They don't even acknowledge when Jason knocks on the door.

"So, well okay so I assume you guys need to clean up now." he waits for a response but isn't terribly surprised when he doesn't get one, "but you should  
know everyone downstairs heard that, and I think the only one who didn't notice was B, because he's too busy drooling over our not-mom."

Stephanie doesn't need to ask, but feels she should, "not-mom?"

Jason shrugs, not that they can see it.  
"Ms. Kyle, you know... the cat mom."

"Ah," Steph says quietly, more for herself than anything. Cass blinks at her, eyes more aware now but her expression is calm.

"So is that all? I find it odd... why would you bother coming up to say that? Wouldn't it be more amusing to just leave us to it?" Stephanie tries not to sound  
accusatory, her relationship with the second robin being still rather new. 

Still, she isn't surprised when Jason starts laughing, "oh that's not it at all. I came up to see if the high pitch scream was you or Cass, I got a bet going on with  
Dickie-bird"

Tim's voice pipes, "also Damian said something about if you have somehow managed to injure his favorite sister - which he deems unlikely -  
he will end you"

Steph rolls her eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh, "of course, and I am chopped liver," but she is smiling at Cass who gives her a slightly confused head tilt.

"Well see," Tim adds,"I would make similar statement to Cass about you but Cass could totally kill me so... you're kinda on your own there"

Jason lets out a snort, "nice save there super ex-boyfriend"

Dick's voice is loud but getting nearer, "go back downstairs and entertain, I swear there is only one of me." 

The other two grumble but Cass and Steph remain curled around eachother for the time being, with no intentions of leaving the room to go to that party.

And maybe Dick knows this, as after a pause and the other two have left he cracks the door, "just clean up the room. I'll turn off the locks to this room and try not  
get caught sneaking out. I'll tell them you aren't feeling well."

Steph grins, shifting to stand up and reaching her hand out to help Cass who seems to be getting the hang of accepting it.

"However you will probably still have to deal with Babs on your own. Have fun kids."

So the girls ditch the party, changing into civvies and sneaking out. And spend the rest of the evening on a rooftop in Crime Alley eating hot dogs from, in Jason's words  
"the tastiest sketch dive in three blocks"


End file.
